


Date Night Distractions

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot, Tight Spaces, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky pins Tony down.If only there wasn’t the second story of the coffee shop that was also pinning Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598911
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Date Night Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Card Number : 3036  
> Square Filled : T1 - coffee shop for @tonystarkbingo
> 
> I reserve the right to come back and add onto this to increase the rating XD but for now it's complete!

“All I wanted was a damn cup of coffee,” Tony whined. 

Bucky tried not to pant for breath. They needed to conserve their oxygen. But the weight of what felt like the whole coffee shop was pressing down on Bucky’s back and Tony was wiggling against Bucky’s front and the combination of adrenaline and attraction was not currently an appropriate mix. 

“Stop movin’. Please,” Bucky breathed. 

“Mmm, no,” Tony decided, and shifted more underneath Bucky. 

Bucky bit back a groan. 

“Just give me a -” Tony muttered, and his face came right up to Bucky’s as Tony prodded at something behind Bucky’s back. 

“You could at least kiss me for savin’ your ass.” 

Tony’s eyes refocused on Bucky’s face. Tony smiled, his teeth white against the dust that had reigned down on him, no matter that Bucky had blocked the worst of it. 

“My hero,” Tony cooed, and pecked Bucky on the lips. 

The slight touch sent a zip of heat straight down Bucky’s body. Bucky licked his lips as Tony went back to doing whatever he was doing behind Bucky. 

It was their third date. Tony had demanded to stop for a cup of coffee, because the man drank caffeine at any time of the day, before they were headed to a late night showing of some dark comedy play that Natasha had recommended. Then, well - it was their third date. Bucky didn’t have any plans or expectations, but he did have _hopes_. 

And now all his hopes were piling up in his hips as he pinned Tony down, pressing them together. Except the second floor of the coffee shop was pinning Bucky down on Tony, which was rather uncomfortable. The beams across his shoulders were too heavy for him to lift up and off, but he was sure the rest of the Avengers were on their way. 

Explosions tended to do that.

At least there hadn’t been too many patrons in the shop at the late hour. Bucky had been able to toss them outside while Tony was distracting the upstart who had wanted to confront Iron Man. 

But then explosion, and then collapse and now - 

Tony’s arms flexed, and Bucky closed his eyes against the distraction. He couldn’t squash Tony, not when Tony wasn’t in the Iron Man armor. Tony had the wrist gauntlet, at least, but that wasn’t going to save him now. But that was okay, because Bucky was here. 

“There!” Tony cried out. “Drop a little. I think I’ve got it levered on top of that rock well enough so that it’s stable.”

Bucky lowered himself carefully. The weight continued to press and press and then - there, no more. Bucky paused, waiting to see if the beam dropped again, but no. He was free, at least across his back. 

Bucky’s arms weakened in relief. He collapsed onto Tony, more forcefully then he’d planned. 

“Oof.” Tony wiggled, shifting Bucky’s weight more comfortably. “Well hi there, soldier.”

Bucky wasn’t sure where to look. Tony’s face was _right there_. And it was - distracting. 

“Hi. Sorry about our date.”

“Don’t worry, I’m having an _explosively_ good time. And nice job on the saving and the not-pancaking. I appreciate that.” Tony was still smiling, and even managed to wiggle his hand around to tuck Bucky’s hair back behind Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky couldn’t resist. He slotted their lips together and kissed Tony. 

It was still a good date. 


End file.
